Beast Wars letters
by Jesscheaux
Summary: A collection of letters written to and from the characters and their enemies. This was my first fanfic!


Beast Wars letters-a collection of fictionary letters by the *stars* of Beast Wars!  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, Beast Wars, Beast Machines, or Transformers, all that credit goes to the talented people who invented them.  
  
Author's notes: This is a collection of letters from the Beast Wars characters, to and from each other and some of their enemies. Includes resignation letters from many of the Predacons to Megatron (Jerk!) ENJOI! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Megatron and Rattrap write to each other!  
  
  
  
Hey Vermin!   
  
I would like to invite you to a tiny get together of the Maximals and the Predacons. We'll have a splendid time slagging each other and the like. So stop your insolent babble and Start polishing your circuits; not that you'll need to cause you'll be scrap by the time we're through With you! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Be there or BEWARE!!! Besides if you're not, your Beloved Optimus Primal and all your stinking Maximal pals will be terminated for good. Don't forget to bring a bottle of fine oil for refreshment. Hope to see you there. (or else)  
  
Your greatest enemy,  
  
Megatron  
  
  
  
Listen up Megajerk:  
  
I ain't got no intentions of coming to your slag of a "party", so you can just forget About it. You might as well give it up you big dino-bully cause the good guys always win. I will find a way to save Optimus and my other buddies and you can't stop me! So give up While you're still alive or you'll be one sorry Bot! But since I'm so kind-hearted (like not!) I'll send you a bottle of fine oil anyways (although my idea of fine oil comes from the five and dime) So go ahead and have your fun but you won't see me there 'cause you can't keep a good Bot down. Don't even think of coming to the base (hint hint).  
  
Right back at you, your favorite Maximal,  
  
Rattrap  
  
  
  
  
  
Why you obnoxious little twerp,  
  
When I give a command I expect it to be obeyed even though you are a Stinking Maximal! Now why don't you come on over here and we can work things Out in a perfectly civilized manner. Although you are a rotten vermin I'm sure you Can obey orders. Yes…you will make an excellent zombie slave. Now why don't You be a good little Bot and hurry on over, We'll be waiting for you Yes… And I don't want to have to say this again you rotten carcass of a sorry no good robot!  
  
This time there's no way out,  
  
Megatron  
  
P.S. We all enjoyed your bottle of oil thanks so much! Ha Ha Ha (NOT!)  
  
  
  
  
  
You can't boss me around you power crazed, lazy, imbecilic, Slag excuse for a leader,  
  
That's right you heard me Megadoofus, for the last time I flat-out Refuse to come to your stupid "party". So why don't you give up trying to make me Come and get on with your meaningless life, you slag-spouting Pred! I've got better things To do like save my pals from your impudently loyal rusted slave Bots! You've been so busy Writing me letters that you've delayed action on surrounding my base, so who's the fool now? It certainly ain't me it's the Megajerk I'm wasting my precious time writing this stinking Letter to. By the way in case you haven't noticed the Maximals are now free! Ne ne ne ne ne ne! I told you the good guys always win! Good luck (Ya Ha ha ha) with your conquest of Cybertron But we'll just see who gets there first!  
  
With the greatest dis-respect,   
  
Rattrap  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________ Predacon resignation letters:  
  
  
  
Most Hated Megamoron:  
  
I am writing this farewell letter to you in order to inform you of my resignation from the slag-spouting Predacons. Never again will you boss me around, I'm my own Bot now! I sincerely hope that you regret to lose my services as now I have decided to join the Maximals. Goodbye Megajerk and don't come looking for me cause I won't be around. Although you'll see me in your next war, you'll know that I am fighting on the Maximals side now. I always knew I was a Maximal at heart!  
  
Your former slave and now great enemy,  
  
Black Arachnia  
  
Megatron:  
  
I can no longer serve you under the pretenses you've assigned to me. I hereby hand in my resignation with the deepest regrets, as I was born a Predacon. But alas I cannot serve you, your priorities are not in the proper placement and you treat your impudently loyal troops shamefully. I know now that my real destiny lies with Maximals and Optimus Primal; although your scorned enemy he is my true leader and comrade. I deeply regret any pain I have caused with my brief re-joining of the Predacons but I must go to my true place in this universe. Farewell Unicron and all of the Predacons, I shall always remember my past and my beginnings.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dino-bot  
  
P.S. Utmost thanks for my Restoration  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Boss Bot,  
  
I QUIT!!!!!!!!! I just can't stand you any longer ya slagging Tinhorn. I ain't never gonna foller yer orders again. You'll find me wherever the Maximals lead and with my Sugar-bot (although she hates my circuits) Happy Trails to you until the Beast Wars end!  
  
Yer former Loyal Fuzor,  
  
Quick Strike  
  
  
  
Mmmmmmmegatron:  
  
Waspinator not want to be a stinking Pred! Waspinator now rules as Waspinator should have always done. Monkey people know how great a leader Waspinator is! Waspinator not want to see you again or Waspinator will slag evil Megajerk!  
  
Guess who and goodbye,  
  
Waspinator  
  
  
  
My Traitorous Predacons:  
  
You insolent fools! You dare to scorn the mighty Megatron! I demand that you come back this instant or surely you will perish. The Maximals are getting too large of an establishment. Who will fight against them? Join me and you'll never regret it! We will all conquer Cybertron together! Forget the Stinking Maximals, they are of no more importance, except, they stand in the way of my victory. Together we will destroy them and become rulers of this universe! Yes... And if you refuse? Well then, I'll have to destroy you all except Optimus Primal for he carries the spark of an important Autobot which if extinguished will create a time storm so powerful it will wipe out the entire race of Autobots and Deceptacons of which we are all members. So my prized Preds what will it be? A lonely and boring life ruled by Optimus Primal? Or universe domination with me? The choice is up to you.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Megatron  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha! Poor Megatron, he lost almost all of his comrades! Well, at least Inferno is still there! _____________________________________________________________________ Miscellaneous letters I wrote.  
  
  
  
My Lady:  
  
You don't know how I pine for you in these megacycles that we're apart, I miss you with every circuit within my being. I long for the time when we can be together again and I can take you for a moonlit ride through the sky. You will always be in my spark and in every thought that I shall think. Come back to me soon my love!  
  
Your sappy as ever Darling,  
  
Silverbolt  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Big Bot,  
  
I wish I could say things are exciting here at the base but as they are as dull as doornails, I guess I can't. Of course there are squirmishes and insult wars aplenty with Rattrap around.(Hey! I heard that Whiskers! Hi Optimus!) Depth Charge and Black Arachnia are mostly the ones getting the beating (or should I say they're doing the beating). I hope your mission ends soon because everyone around here misses you, with the exception of Megatron. Things just aren't the same. Although Rhinox is a pretty good leader he still can't compare to you, Optimus. All the other Maximals send their good wishes and Rattrap sends his complaints (don't worry we've got him under control, well almost). Hope to see you soon.   
  
Your favorite comrade,  
  
Cheetor  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Megatron trying to convince Optimus to join up with him! Yeah right!  
  
  
  
Dear Fearless Leader:  
  
I am giving you one last chance to surrender. If you refuse you'll be sorry for the rest of your megacycles. You had better answer me soon or else sudden death will come to the all of the Maximals. That's right, Optimus Yes... I have Bot-napped one of your precious comrades! He will be terminated sooner than you think. Meet me at the ruins of the Predacon base at dawn tommorrow, and don't even ponder bringing a few back-ups, I'll come alone and you'll come alone. We shall take the Beast Wars into our own hands, so let's be civilized and lay down our guns. Join forces with me and we will conquer Cybertron together! I am looking forward to tommorrow, when we form an alliance and you can have Rattrap back, he's getting on every last one of my circuits! How do you stand him?  
  
Your soon to be partner,  
  
Megatron  
  
Megatron:  
  
I thank you for your civility and willingness to become friends, but I still don't trust you and must refuse your offer to join forces and conquer Cybertron. Afterall, we are still grounded on this planet and Cybertron is my home planet. How can I "take it over"? But please, don't let any harm come to Rattrap, although annoying as he is, we all still love him and he is an asset to the Maximals. I am willing to make peace with you but heaven knows you can't keep your end of the bargain, as I've seen before. When you're ready to tell the truth and stick by your word, then maybe the Maximals and the Predacons can make a truce. Until then, we will remain enemies, but for Heaven's sake, let Rattrap go! Or we'll storm your base like you haven't seen since the Beast Wars first began! If you refuse to cooperate I'm afraid we'll have to take him by force.   
  
Looking forward to your new-found honesty,  
  
Optimus Primal  
  
_________________________________________________________________________ Well, there you have it: The Beast Wars letters. I wrote these quite awhile back. A year or two I think. I don't know what possessed me to, it just came to me and this became my very first fanfiction. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you thought.  
  
Don't forget to go check out all my DBZ fanfiction (Mostly starring Piccolo!) Ja ne! 


End file.
